


Last night you were in my room (and now my bedsheets smell like you)

by Dr3amingInColour, MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, M/M, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/pseuds/Dr3amingInColour, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: "He looked down at Max in panic, but the Dutchman was still fast asleep, only frowning and pulling Dan closer when the Aussie moved. The door opened and Christian all but stormed in, his determined steps faltering at the sight before him. Daniel smiled sheepishly.'Morning boss.' "Or, the one where Christian walks in on his drivers...





	Last night you were in my room (and now my bedsheets smell like you)

Max smiled as Daniel’s arm wrapped around his waist, holding him close as they walked back to the hotel. 

“Your room or mine tonight?” Daniel purred in his ear. 

“I was thinking of just sleeping alone tonight.” Max answered, trying to hide his smile at Daniel’s confused and disappointed expression. “I’m kidding, mine?” he continued, pressing a kiss to Daniel’s lips as the Aussie still pouted.

“You won today, you're in charge, not me. So yours it is.” Daniel told him with a slight smirk, opening the door for Max once the pair arrived. Max raised an eyebrow.

“In charge?” he asked, biting his lip as he looked at the Aussie. Daniel nodded with another smirk.

“I’m all yours tonight.”

“I… oh! Okay. I'd kinda… ya know, maybe want you to… strip?” Max started hesitantly, a blush coming to his cheeks. Daniel chuckled, gently kissing Max.

“Relax.” he murmured against the other man’s lips before stepping back, slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt.

“Hurry up, I can't wait forever!” Max blurted out. Daniel didn’t speed up, instead slowing down, shrugging off his shirt eventually. 

“Okay, the rest can stay, now lie down on the bed, looking up at me, alright?” Max told him, voice getting hoarse from anticipation.

He slowly moved to remove his shirt, watching on as Daniel squirmed about on the bed, adjusting his position on the bed until he was looking up at the Dutchman, sprawled over the pale white sheets, a contrast to his tanned skin. 

“Oh god, I want you so bad.” Max confessed, eyes raking over the bed, taking in the sight in front of him. Daniel stretched out even more, seductively biting his lip.

“Come on then.” he teased, before feeling weight pressed on his thighs. Max was just millimetres above him, straddling his waist. Dan’s smirk fell as he moaned, forgetting that he wasn't alone in the room. 

“Making you feel good, am I?” Max smirked back, making more colour rise to Dan’s already flushed cheeks. “I'll make you feel even better, you know.” he continued, before taking Dan in for a needy kiss, hands trailing over the Aussie’s body. 

~~~  
Had Daniel and Max remembered to set an alarm, their morning would probably have been a lot less awkward. However, in their slightly drunken state, they’d forgotten, carried away with the prospect of intimacy with their partner. Consequently, they had overslept and now very late for a meeting, which had been noticed by their bosses.

“He’s not in his room, Helmut. He’s almost always on time for meetings, now he’s gone missing, I have every right to be worried.” came the muffled voice form the hall. Daniel frowned as he opened his eyes, stretching the best he could but Max still glued to his side. He suddenly saw the door handle move downwards, and realised, his team principal was about to walk in, and there was nothing he could do to escape.

He looked down at Max in panic, but the Dutchman was still fast asleep, only frowning and pulling Dan closer when the Aussie moved. The door opened and Christian all but stormed in, his determined steps faltering at the sight before him. Daniel smiled sheepishly.

“Morning boss.” his voice was a little higher than he would have liked, betraying his nerves. He wasn’t out to anyone outside his family, and now his team principal had found him in bed with another guy, his teammate of all people.

“You’re late.” Christian managed to say, a startled look on his face, not quite knowing how to approach the situation. Both men stared awkwardly at each other for a while until Max moved in Daniel’s arms, pressing his face against Dan’s shoulder.

“Stop moving.” he mumbled, but didn’t really seem to wake up. Daniel gently carded his fingers through Max’s hair until the other man hummed contently, relaxing in Dan’s arms again. Christian was still rooted to the spot in confusion.

“So, is this like a one-time thing, or..?” he asked, trying to clear up why Daniel was in Max’s bed, holding the Dutchman like his life depended on it. Daniel shook his head.

“We’ve eh… been dating a while now.” he admitted. Christian slowly nodded, wondering how the hell he had missed it. He always saw the glances the 2 gave each other, but knew Daniel was seeing Jemma, or at least that’s what he thought.

“But Jemma..?” Daniel shrugged.

“We broke up some months ago, and then me and Max…” he trailed off, looking down at the man in his arms with a tender expression.

“Yeah, I don’t need details… I’ll eh, leave you two to it then. Just, whatever you do, I don’t want to walk in on sex.” Christian awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. Daniel’s cheeks flushed slightly as he gave a quick nod.

“I… erm… thanks, I guess?” Dan answered. He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks, so he tried to turn away, sparing himself from further embarrassment. It proved to be a little difficult with Max still snoring on his chest. Max frowned and stirred.  
“Heh, Christian?” Max mumbled, his eyes fluttering open, staring confusedly between his boss and Daniel

“Aaah Max, we were wondering when you’d finally wake up.” Christian chuckled at Max’s expression.

“I don’t understand, what time is it?” Max mumbled. Christian chuckled.

“Past 11, we were supposed to be up for a meeting 3 hours ago.” Dan told him as Max sat up a little more, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to wake himself up.

“Oh… Sorry?” Max hesitantly said, glancing at Christian, who watched him with a slightly amused smile as Max still struggled to completely understand what was going on.

“It's okay, we've rescheduled the meeting, just don’t let it happen again.” Christian told them, scolding him slightly for their behaviour. Both drivers smiled sheepishly, Max yawning again afterwards. Christian sighed and chuckled.

“I’ll leave you guys to it, just be, ehm… careful, okay?” Christian told them, a slightly amused expression on his face.

“Thanks boss.” They both replied, with groans, before the Brit turned his back and left the room, leaving the Aussie and Dutchman in peace.

“Now that we’re alone…” Dan said seductively, pressing a kiss to Max’s temple. Max hummed and pressed closer, his head resting against Dan’s shoulder.

“Too tired Dan. Cuddles?” he said with another yawn, his eyes already starting to fluttering closed again. Daniel chuckled, laying down and pulling Max against his chest.

“Anything for you love” he replied, his fingers lacing with Max’s, the other hand playing with strands of the Dutchman’s hair.

“Sleep well, Maxy.”


End file.
